to be named for the dead
by kookiemochi
Summary: #9: namesake. Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dinamai dari orang yang sudah meninggal? [nulis random 2017]


**to be named for the dead**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the story (c) thdrprassaaa

based on headcanon.

james potter ii; albus potter; lily potter ii; fred weasley ii; teddy lupin.

written for nulis random 2017

prompt #9: _namesake_

* * *

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dinamai dari seseorang yang sudah meninggal?"

Pertanyaan yang refleks James semprotkan kepada ayahnya di tengah perang argumen mereka yang mulai memanas.

"Apakah aku mengingatkanmu akan seseorang yang tak pernah kita temui? Apakah aku adalah sebuah penghormatan untuk seseorang yang kau lihat kematiannya?"

Ketika James Sirius Potter melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri di permukaan cermin, ia melihat rambut cokelat gelap berantakan, sebuah kacamata berbingkai kotak, dan tahi lalat _dimana-mana_.

Ia melihat tangan yang memanjat lincah di pohon, dan jemari yang menggenggam erat pada gagang sapu.

Ia melihat senyum ibunya, dan suara ayahnya.

Karena James seperti orang tolol yang idiot di seluruh keluarga, tapi dia membaca tiap buku sejarah, berharap tak akan pernah mengulang kesalahan mereka.

 **—James Sirius Potter**

{James Potter II; Sirius Black}

* * *

.

* * *

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dinamai dari seseorang yang sudah meninggal?"

Al berujar lelah suatu hari kepada Rose saat mereka berdua duduk di pinggir Danau Hitam.

"Nama-nama pria yang kupikir bukan pahlawan seperti yang telah diceritakan kepadaku. Pria yang dikatakan berani tapi seperti sama buruknya dengan yang lain."

Albus Severus Potter suka dipanggil Al dan selalu membiarkan teman-temannya mengacak rambutnya sesuka hati.

Ia suka duduk di tepian balkon tinggi dan melihat langit yang luas bertabur bintang dan memikirkan kejadian apa yang terjadi di belahan lain bumi.

Albus Potter menjaga agar hidungnya tetap tenggelam dalam buku tua, dan ia tak memiliki hasrat untuk berjaya dalam hal apapun.

Ia tak ingin memimpin pasukan dalam perang, memicu perang, atau menjadi seorang agen (parah-parah ganda).

Ia ingin menjadi Al yang memanggang kue bersama Molly Weasley senior di hari Minggu, dan menggendong adiknya dengan gaya _piggyback_.

Dan, di hari kebanyakan, ia merasa seperti baru saja mengakui kegagalan.

 **—Albus Severus Potter**

{Albus Dumbledore; Severus Snape}

* * *

.

* * *

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dinamai dari seseorang yang sudah meninggal?"

Lily berteriak, air bening mulai berkumpul membentuk selaput di mata cokelatnya.

"Aku bukan dia, aku bukan dia, aku bukan dia," ia mengulang lagi dan lagi.

Sebab Lily Luna Potter adalah Slytherin dan brutal dan ganas dan berapi-api dan seolah terbuat dari batu.

Ia tidak lembut dan baik—ia bukan tipikal wanita yang menyelamatkan anaknya dari kematian.

Karena ia bisa menjadi egois dan kasar dan pendendam.

Ia menghabiskan paginya berlari menyusuri hutan yang membeku, dan melewatkan malamnya dengan mencondongkan badannya dekat ambang jendela.

Lily Potter akan bertarung sampai akhir, bukan untuk siapapun, melainkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dan membuatnya entah mengapa terdistorsi, ia bertanya-tanya saat ia membalik foto demi foto wanita muda dengan mata cantik yang tidak ia miliki dan tangan lembut yang ia tak akan pernah mengerti.

 **—Lily Luna Potter**

{Lily Potter I}

* * *

.

* * *

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dinamai dari seseorang yang sudah meninggal?"

Fred tersedak di tengah isakan saat ia berjalan terburu melewati ibunya.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dinamai untuk seseorang yang selalu menghantui kita siang dan malam?"

Karena Fred Weasley mengikat rambut gelapnya yang liar jika sudah waktunya untuk bermain Quidditch dan melihat mata cokelat dalam ketika ia memandang bayangannya di kaca.

Karena Fred berkulit gelap seperti ibunya dan tak akan pernah terlihat seperti _dia_.

Apakah lebih buruk untuk terlihat sama persis seperti saudara ayahnya yang telah pergi atau tidak mirip sama sekali dengan seseorang yang sangat dicintai ayahnya?

Karena, di hari kebanyakan, Fred sudah berbeda dengan para sepupu dan teman-temannya.

Fred suka tertawa dan bermain lelucon terkeren, karena Fred adalah seorang _Weasley_ … tapi hal itu bukan sesuatu yang orang lain bisa lihat secara kasat mata, dan itu adalah bagian yang paling menakutkan.

 **—Frederick George Weasley**

{Fred Weasley I}

* * *

.

* * *

"Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya dinamai dari seseorang yang sudah meninggal."

Teddy memberi tahu mereka. Tangannya berada di bahu mereka atau menarik mereka dalam satu pelukan erat.

"Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya mengingatkan seseorang yang kau cinta akan seseorang yang telah pergi dari jangkauan mereka untuk selamanya. Betapa sakit itu terasa."

Karena Teddy Lupin dinamai untuk seseorang yang dibunuh sendirian di hutan lebih dari duapuluh tahun lalu.

Ia adalah ibunya ketika ia memutuskan ia menyukai warna merah jambu, dan ia adalah ayahnya saat maniknya berubah menjadi berbentuk almond dan sewarna amber.

Karena ia adalah anak yatim piatu dan tak ada bedanya dari Harry … dan ia bisa mengerti apa yang ayah mereka rasakan, karena ia juga berharap ia bisa menghormati semua yang telah meninggal untuknya.

Karena ia tahu ia sama sekali tak mirip dengan Ted Tonks, dan namanya seakan membawa kenangan tentang kakeknya bersamanya dan itulah mengapa Andromeda hanya bisa memanggilnya, "Teddy," jika tidak air mata neneknya kembali mengalir.

Karena Teddy Lupin hidup diantara Harry, George, dan anak-anak mereka—terlahir di dalam perang dan hanya mengetahui kedamaian.

Dan Teddy benar-benar mengerti bagaimana rasanya dinamai dari orang yang sudah meninggal, dan benar-benar tahu mengapa hal itu sungguh penting untuk dilakukan.

Dan bahkan saat ia mencoba memberitahu mereka semua hal ini, ia merasa air tetesan air menuruni pipinya dan bertanya-tanya kepada orang tuanya yang tak akan pernah berada di sana, "apa kau tahu rasanya dinamai dari orang yang sudah meninggal?"

 **—Edward Remus Lupin**

{Edward Tonks}

* * *

 **...**

 **untuk menyesuaikan sama cerita, lily dibuat menjadi slytherin di sini [tho i imagine her as a ravenclaw] dan penampilan fred weasley ii jadi mirip angelina alih alih george.**

 **terinspirasi dari headcanon di tumblr. asli nyesek, buat pengen nangis pas pertama kali baca.**

 **ditulis ngebut, maaf jika ada kesalahan pengetikan atau plot yang terkesan rush :)**


End file.
